Anthony Gurino
'Anthony Gurino '(May 7, 1943 – Aug 7, 2019) was a capo in the Gambino crime family. Gurino was a long time friend of John Gotti. Anthony Gurino was a younger cousin of John Gurino who was indicted in a mob killing in 1984. He won an acquittal at trial thanks to his lawyer, Bruce Cutler, which in turn won Cutler the respect of the Gotti organization, who made him their top defense counsel. In 1992, the 72 year old John Gurino, was charged with felony riot for organizing a 1,000-person rally at Federal District Court in Brooklyn, where Gotti was tried, eventually pleading guilty to a misdemeanor. In April 1990 a jury convicted Anthony Gurino and his brother Caesar on obstruction of justice charges at the end of a three-week racketeering conspiracy trial that grew out of a major drug case, originating in 1985, involving John's brother Gene Gotti. The charges involved concealing information about a fugitive in the case, Salvatore Ruggiero, as well as concealing evidence about property he owned in the Poconos. Salvatore, who was a fugitive for several years, died in a plane crash in 1982. His brother, Angelo Ruggiero, died of cancer in 1989 while awaiting trial as a defendant in the same case. Gene Gotti and two other defendants were convicted, and three others were acquitted in a series of trials on related drug charges. At the time of the trial Gurino was identified as being the president of Arc Plumbing and Heating in Queens, a company that once employed John Gotti and carried out contracting work for the City of New York. Starting in 1977, Arc Plumbing and Heating had won at least 14 city contracts, including work on the Queens House of Detention and four police precinct houses. From 1977 to 1984, in order to satisfy his parole conditions, Angelo Ruggiero also took a no-show job as a salesman for the company. In February 1986, Gurino's company was awarded a $900,000 contract to install plumbing in a Sanitation Department garage on Staten Island, in addition to a $450,000 contract to install underground gas tanks in Brooklyn and Queens.The company had also previously won numerous contracts with other city agencies that included work on Flushing Meadow, Shea Stadium and Wollman Rink in Central Park. The same month, Arc Plumbing was listed as the chosen contractor in a document distributed among city officials to install plumbing in the new White Street jail in lower Manhattan at an estimated cost of $3.25 Million. In 1992, while serving a five year prison term on the obstruction charges, he was put on trial for money laundering in Florida. During the trial Gurino entered a not-guilty plea and his lawyers filed a motion to have the trial moved to New York because the alleged victims, including the New York Housing Authority were located there. The indictment alleged that he and several co-defendants conspired to funnel money from Gurino's New York City based business Hi-Tech Mechanical Inc. Between July 1990 and December 1991, the housing authority had awarded Hi-Tech 29 contracts, mainly for plumbing installation and repairs, totaling $18.1 million. Hi-Tech also managed to get contracts with the Sanitation Department despite being under an investigative spotlight since it was incorporated in 1986. The president of Hi-Tech, Patrick J. Borello, and its vice president, Augusto Aufiero, had previously been employees of the Arc Plumbing and Heating Company. Hi-Tech was banned from city work in 1987 on grounds that it had been established as a front by Gurino to get new contracts. In 1994, the SEC sued a public issuer, Atratech, Inc. and several affiliated persons, including Anthony Gurino, for securities fraud. The Commission charged that Gurino secretly controlled Atratech to circumvent bars that were imposed on him by New York City and the federal government prohibiting him from bidding for municipal works contracts. In 1986, the City barred Gurino and his plumbing company, Arc Plumbing and Heating Co., because of their failure to disclose in a bid application that Gurino had been indicted for obstruction of justice in connection with an organized crime prosecution. During the hearing which led to the bar, Gurino was cited for failing to cooperate with the City and produce as a witness John Gotti, the head of the Gambino crime family and an alleged salesman for Arc Plumbing. Gurino settled the matter by agreeing to an injunction, $25,000 civil penalty, and a bar preventing him from serving as an officer or director of a public reporting company. Gurino was released from prison in September 2000. In 2013 he was awarded a place on the Gambino family's ruling panel alongside John Gambino and Joseph Juliano, having established himself with the family's Sicilian faction as a top money maker and a stand up guy who was unwilling to cooperate with the government. Anthony Gurino passed away on August 7th, 2019 aged 76. At the time of his death, his position within the family was not known. Category:Gambino Crime Family Category:Gambino Capos